mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryan 'BJ' Johnson
In 2014, Bryan Johnson survived a bullet through the face by attempted suicide in the Mansion of Delight's Apartment Complex. He aimed a .357 Magnum to the bottom of his chin and fired upwards into his brain. However, the bullet collided with the nasal system and eye sockets completely deflecting it away from his brain and bursting out through the top of his right eyebrow. Adrenaline kept Bryan alive and awake as he fell to his knees grabbing his nonexistent face. He recalls it feeling like "strands of donner meat flapping from my face." Surgeons worked extensively for 3 months as they rebuilt Bryan's face from the mushy suicide attempt. The bullet shrapnel obliterated his face causing a loss of both eyeballs, his nose and his ears. The shredded skin and smashed bone were removed from his face piece by piece. Some segments of skin had been 'bullet cooked' where the bullet is so hot from the barrel that it instantly cooks soft materials like human skin. Bryan had options to have 1 giant eyeball or 1 giant mouth. His decision was 'mouth'. Before the surgery, Dr. Ahmed Demha asked Bryan if he was able to write with a pen considering his current state. Bryan nodded up and down and the Doctor asked him if he wanted any requests before the long surgery took place. Bryan drearily handles the pen and scribbles 'B J !' before being put to sleep. 4 weeks of facial reconstruction and the surgery was a success. Bryan had been recovering for 6 days before he started to show signs of life. His head was bandaged up like a packaged ornament and weighed itself down slumping to his left shoulder, then to his right shoulder during his awakening. The first sign was a painful, gut wrenching scream. It was MUCH louder than a normal scream even through the layers of bandages that covered his face. It was intense and had all doctors, nurses and surgeons around his immediate area. Bryan was clutching his face and kicking his legs violently whilst pushing away the hands that grabbed at him. He was blind and disoriented but was easily calmed down with a light sedative. Just enough to keep him relaxed but awake. After the struggle, the bandages had loosened and doctors had no choice but to remove it and place a fresh layer on. They did so and were surprised at the healing process, Bryan had pretty much adjusted perfectly to his new face minus an open wound in the corner of his mouth that needed 2 stitches to patch up. They decided to leave the bandages off and use a cream that protects damaged skin as well as giving a wound fresh air. Bryan's new voice sounded 10x louder as the words fall from a giant mouth. Surgeons placed only 10 teeth in the mouth made from marble that sat in a glass jawline. The tongue is much bigger than an average tongue (4x) and was fashioned from the fresh wads of skin from his face. He was trying to say something but was struggling through the strong medicine he was on. "Go now? Good job?" It wasn't clear enough until the final attempt. "Blow job." Bryan bursted from the hospital bed as if juiced on 500 energy drinks. His large mouth was SNAPPING as he felt around trying to find a victim. It was hideous. He wore only a gown that had come apart and revealed his bum and occasional penis. He grabs a female nurse, she was quite big in size and had short hair. Bryan discovered this when his hands grabbed for her private area. He realised the gender and tossed her aside. Several male health assistants jumped on top of Bryan and restrained him like a sports field pile-on. The strength of Bryan was immense at this point and he pushes through all of them - leaving one in his grasp. He yanks the random mans trousers down and gobbles on his whole balls and penis. Sucking the whole thing and shredding at it with those marble teeth. The penis rips off and Bryan spits it out sloppily. It slaps to the floor and shrivels up by itself. Already Bryan has moved to his next victim whilst the other assistants attempt to fight him off. The penis is out and Bryan is blowing it like never before, reinventing the term blow job to a literal deadly blow. The breath gathered in his lungs now blast from his giant mouth at 300MPH, ripping the penis off mid-blow. Only 3 minutes pass from when he jumped from the bed. 7 loosely chewed penises lie around Bryan as he sits legs crossed, calmly sucking on his final meal of the day. Barry's penis. The only penis that hasn't been chewed and destroyed, Bryan must enjoy this one. Barry lay spread legged and fully naked as Bryan slurped, kissed and sucked his penis. We closed the door and left them to it.